


King of 1985

by BBJ_3



Category: Cobra Kai, Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cobra Kai - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, PWP, karate as foreplay, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/BBJ_3
Summary: A cross-country move had brought them to the same place, but it had always been karate which brought them together.





	King of 1985

"Come on, LaRusso," Johnny teased as they circled one another in Johnny's living room. "Are you going to make a move? Or do I have to strike first?"

Daniel smirked. "Isn't that your motto? Strike first, strike hard." 

A quick kata from Johnny brought them closer, but Daniel easily side-stepped and blocked any attempt to land a blow. Johnny's blue eyes sparkled. All those months ago in the Cobra Kai dojo - he'd wanted this exact moment. Kreese out of his life forever - a new beginning for his dojo and a new name though Miyagi-Do seemed to have stuck for now. Daniel's style flowed and rushed like water while Johnny's snapped and blazed. Perfect opposites balancing each other. 

"Have to change it to avoid a suit. Any thoughts?" Johnny asked.

"Kiss first, fuck hard," Daniel quipped.

A strike, a block, thank goodness Johnny didn't have a coffee table. They would've tripped and broken their skulls. Or the table. Probably the table. Either way, grappling seemed the only option. Lunging forward, Johnny snagged Daniel, using his full weight to bring them to the ground. Though Daniel couldn't stop the motion, he shifted, turning the force to land on Johnny instead of the other way around. Straddling the blond, Daniel grinned.

"Well, at least half of that is true," he mocked as Johnny pulled him down into a kiss. 

Every inch of Johnny's body heated. A flush rising to his chest as his heart thundered. Kissing Daniel - for all his supposed flow - was like kissing lightning. Electricity crackled between their lips. The hard angles cut and pressed. Each shift of the facets of their faces did nothing to stop the growing pit of want gnawing in Johnny's stomach. Any moment, he would wake up - a bottle in his hand and regret on his tongue. 

Daniel slid his hands into Johnny's hair, grounding the taller man. Letting his weight press Johnny into the rug below, the brunette ground their dicks together through their karategi pants. Johnny didn't wear his shirt, but Daniel had tossed the shirt loosely around his shoulders, tying it closed in a hapdashed manner. The bindings slid open under Johnny's fingers. Daniel's warmth and the smooth, lean muscles of his abdomen tensed beneath the caress, but Daniel never broke the connection of their lips even as Johnny's abs tightened as he sat up. Their curled around each other. Johnny's knees rising to brace Daniel as he tossed off one sleeve then the other, sending the top flying against Johnny's couch, which they'd moved back against the far wall. 

Johnny's hands traced the small of Daniel's back. For all the calluses between their hands and feet, Daniel's skin was otherwise smooth.  Pressing their foreheads together, they broke their kiss. Hot breath fanned over their faces. A strange intimacy - a pause as they stood on the precipice of hastily shed clothes or a slow descent. Daniel pulled back. His lips red and his eyes smoldered as he leaned back. His dark eyes traced the sharp angles of Johnny's face. That cocky grin twisted into the most beautiful smile Johnny had ever seen. Heart aching at the sight, Johnny pulled Daniel back into a kiss. Both men slid to their knees. 

Hands explored, dipping below pants lined, leaving piles of cloth on the floor - black and white. Stumbling a foot, they clung to one another. The bed loomed, and for the first time in his life, Johnny lifted his partner into his arms, feeling strong legs wrap around his waist, and knew he wanted that line crossed. They weren't young men. No longer the teens growling rather than facing what sparked between them. Both had married. Both had children. Yet they found their way back together. The impossible bloomed between them, and as Johnny stepped onto his bed and fell, so they were once again seated with Daniel on top, there was no place either wanted to be. 

"Awfully quiet, LaRusso," Johnny murmured, "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Feel like we should be doing this on the dojo mats, but that's definitely not sanitary," Daniel retorted. 

Johnny shrugged. "Maybe thirty years ago."

"Would've been something."

The image seared through Johnny's brain. The two of them - not in their prime but in youthful incivility. It would've happened after everyone had left. Kreese had given Johnny keys to the place before he'd met Daniel, so it was a possibility. Daniel - still tan and dark and beautiful - but smaller, before lean muscle turned into anything but lean. At seventeen, they wouldn't have waited. Johnny wasn't an idiot. He would've had lube - just as he did now, but while now his fingers went slow, his eyes never leaving Daniel's face to catch every gasp with his lips - to stop any chance of pain before it could come. Back then, they would've been numb to anything but the rush of their own blood. 

When they were young, the mats had been white. Tumbling with tearing fingers tossing their clothes without regard, the two would've pressed bruises into one another, making marks just to poke later.  Now, a kiss followed each bruise. Hickeys had Daniel snickering - that would've probably been the same, and it would've encourage Johnny to leave more back then too. The first slide into Daniel would've left Johnny just as breathless. While there had been pauses - considerations earlier in this night for them, their seventeen-year-old selves would have only paused to claw against the onslaught of almost orgasm - a desperate desire to prove who could last longer. Each wanting to prove a point - though, at the time, Johnny would've thought he'd won just by being the one with Daniel pinned beneath him. 

With Daniel shifting - rising and falling on Johnny's cock, there was no question of winning or losing. Pressing into his own bed, Johnny moaned. His body shuttered with each tight slide. Neither had touched someone else with this sort of reverence in a long time. Johnny wasn't sure he ever had. Despite himself, he'd always been caught up in possibilities - unable to want what stood in front of him despite everyone else's expectations. All of these years didn't matter. They only made the rising crescendo all the better. At seventeen, even with an empty dojo and the confidence no one would see them, Johnny wouldn't have been able to act. Panic would've stopped him. If he'd been found out, he would've been disowned all the quicker. 

They were electricity together. A blinding bright and then, crashing down to earth, they clung, entwined, until Daniel laughed.

"Kiss hard, come first," the brunette snickered. 

Wrapping his hand around Daniel's cock, Johnny brought him off with a few quick strokes. "Shut up, Daniel." 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like if Daniel LaRusso doesn't leave you thinking 'you little shit' after writing him, he isn't in character, so...yep.
> 
> The fandom wanted more. The fandom gets more.
> 
> Oh, and fan art would be lovely.


End file.
